From the Ashes We Rise
by silversparklemoonlight
Summary: To keep the people in line, the Capitol selects one boy and girl for their participation in the Games. For the Capitol it is a lesson to keep the Districts under control and order. The 10th year of the Games is arriving and Katara is forced to accept she is now apart of the Games. Though, accepting the Games is much like accepting death itself. (Avatar and Hunger Games crossover)


**1. This is a cross over between Hunger Games and Avatar the Last Airbender.**

**2. This will eventually turn into a Zutara fic and faintly a Jetara. You will see what I mean later on. Also, apologies to Kataang fans. Sorry but if you are a true hater of Zutara, this is not the story for you.**

**3. Important! Okay, so this takes place before any of the events in Avatar: The Last Airbender occurred. There will be some things/ideas and characters I take from the show but Katara and Sokka finding the Aang in the ice never occurs. Zuko being banished from the Fire Nation never happens (although he does have the Agni Kai with his father in this... I will explain more in depth later in the story about it). So mostly none of the events in the show ever happen! Do I make myself clear? **

**4. This will be in Katara's Pov, so yeah. **

**5. Don't forget to review! It's what makes me update more frequently. So if you want continuous updates just leave a little review at the end of this chapter. **

** Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 1: A Growing Nation

* * *

"Sokka!"

My feet carry me as fast as I will them to go, my arms driving me forth. In the near distance -through the veil of ashes- I faintly see the seal skin hide wrapped under a bristly fur coat. I squint, a faint recognition of the traditional boomerang gripped in his palm. Yes, its Sokka. My eyes water with tears, overwhelmed with gratification that he was alright and alive. I see him turn on his heel the same relief dawning in his eyes. We both stare seeming to have forgotten of the crumpling village around us. He was safe, I was safe. That was all that mattered.

Running up to him, I throw my arms around him in a suffocating hug. Sobs rack free from the back of my throat, the dread and terror needed to be expressed. My arms constrict tighter around his waist, my head burying further into the skinned pelt longing for the comfort I so desperately craved. He accepts my desire of his condolence, allowing me to freely weep in his embrace. I snuggle further into his chest, my tears drenching the wool.

My voice croaks -worn out from the screams and yells of the recent past. "Sokka, everyone. Everybody," I stutter, unbelieving of the truth myself. "Sokka. They're all dead. Augus, Hara, Pero. They're all dead."

Upon the notification of Augus I feel his fingers curl into tight fist around my jacket. I warily look up, seeing his features sadden with remorse. Augus was his instructor for hunting and combat ever since he knew how to walk. Through his life he took Augus as a fatherly figure, always excited to be in his company. It was a tragic shame Augus was no longer living.

I could see Sokka's brows scrunch, remaining poised and brave for me, his little sister. His eyes harden, any grievance swiped away. I tremble, my hands curling around the pelt.

Giving me a comforting squeeze, he nuzzles me closer, his chin resting upon my soot littered hair. Caressing my back in a soothing stroke, he hushes me, assuring everything will be alright. I forcibly shut my eyes, my head shaking in denial. _Nothing will ever be alright._

_"_Shhh," he breathes, rubbing my back in further effort to calm me. "Everything will be alright. Don't worry Katara. I promise I won't let anyone hurt you." I take that promise into remembrance. Sokka always kept his promises, this one will hopefully remain held.

"Promise?" Curiosity overhearing my anxiety.

"Promise."

His grip tightens around my waist as he vows to keep me from harms way. I feel the lacking of assurance he would usually provide me with. Was he lying? I can only hope not.

After a few moments of silence I collect myself into order, my tears of anguish empty and concluded. I push myself from his lock, his hands impossibly firm around me. I grunt in annoyance, giving a nudge for him to release me. He does not, his grip only tightens further.

Looking up to him, I tilt my head in a questioning remark. His eyes were narrowed and his lips pursed. His boomerang was gripped in a deathly manner, brought out to the side as he huddled me closer against his chest.

"Sokka?"

He doesn't answer, his gaze shifting. He straightens his posture, his muscles straining. I see his jaw clench, his teeth grating underneath; an effort to look dauntless and unafraid. Though, I could feel the fear prying inside of him. I feel his hand quivering against my shoulder blade and his breathes shaky. My hands bunch into bundles against his jacket, mumbled pleads of false truths persuading me that this will end well.

Stuttering, I rotate myself facing the threat. My eyelids rim, my pupils dilating in fright. Unconsciously, I tremble, backing further against my brother. He converts his arm into a more protective posture around me, angled across my chest and tightly clutching my shoulder. A sharp needling pain stings me there but I resist to flinch. I understand he was as scared as I was.

In the mere distance, a raider advances towards us, his armor dripping red liquid onto the snow in so. I could see this man, this maniac, slitting innocent's throats, blood spurting onto his body-shield that he took a delight from. Underneath the masking helmet I could see his eyes ravenous with bloodlust. Frightfully, his dry fingers grip his sword with a savage intent. Was this man really willing to kill two children? Given the events of today the result was clear. I look to Sokka, our eyes locking. Mentally I say goodbye, for I have come to the admittance of death. My breathes are heavy, my chest contrasting in fear. The soldier approaches, drawing his sword into settlement. It points, directly angled for my chest. I shudder.

Sokka pushes me further into his chest, the fur suffocating me in its abundance. This close against my brother I can feel his chest heaving against my back, inhaling deeply, exhaling limitedly. Even underneath the layers of skinned husk, Sokka's jacket was only a limited covering that concealed so much. Huddled in between the whiskered furs, I felt the warmth enveloping me but yet I felt exposed. I felt Sokka's fear and concern for me. I was a _burden_ to him.

My fingers tremble, my legs quiver. The mercenary nears closer, the blood from his recent victims plaguing my mind. This killer, this man, who knows who he could have slaughtered in cold blood earlier this evening. Who knows whose screams he wrenched from by driving his blade into their stomachs. Who knows whose wails he received from a child bent beside the lifeless corpse of her mother. This man was no human being.

The world turned into a blur of color and sound. My mind braced itself for what was to come, flashes of my all too short life passing through. I admit my fate soon to come but I don't seem to fully accept it. My heart shudders, my lungs clog. I bite my bottom lip, my teeth nibbling in uneasiness.

A distant voice echoes in my mind, whispering something I am unable interpret. At first I hear ma's silk voice, her pitch perfect tone lullabying me into rest. But her voice was too angelic to be something I am hearing in reality. Then I hear Sokka, his breathe brushing against my ear, the frigidness making me cringle. I turn my head to look at him, my vision blurry from the collecting of tears welling in my eyes. He was knelt to my level, his nose inches from mine. In soft words he instructs me to do something I am oblivious to. I focus on his weary gaze, seeing the trouble and uncertainty in it. But I feel bliss from the commitment and protection he places for me. Giving me a slight shake, he asks if I understand. Understand what? Dubious to my own movements my head shakes yes. He smiles and ruffles my hair. I feel his fingers get tangled in the knots and being forcibly torn free. I giggle a little.

Shock hits me when Sokka relinquishes his arm from around me. Being the child that I am I would have snatched it back, snuggling it close. But now being exposed and liable, I feel abandoned. I would have turned to latch onto Sokka once again if it weren't for the mercenary being mere feet apart from me. _Sokka!_ My mind screams for his protection and safe guarding arms. Now I feel that I'm in a hallow embrace, no one to save me any longer. I stare to the monster, my childish eyes bulging with fright.

I cower when he raises his arm, expecting a fatal blow. Instead I am stunned to see him withdraw his helmet from his head, nestling it in between his arm. His hair tumbles into formant, his bangs falling over his forehead. I'm aghast. He looks human. I was expecting a grotesque creature that had beat red eyes with an eternal fire burning throughout them. Instead this man -with cream white skin, scintillating gold eyes, groomed, obsidian hair, and precise human features- stared down at me with a lethal look. I shimmy ways back upon the pallid gaze he looks at me with. My eyes avert back upon his face, seeing a scar stretch from his right eye down to the tipped corner of his lip. It was a shade of pink, the streak in the middle a brighter red. I stare at it, dismayed. I see a smirk grow upon his lips, scrunching and folding the scar in so.

"My, little girl. Looking at my scar, now are we?" His voice is hoarse and unbelievably unmatchable to his appearance. His gravelly tone was equally divided between those of an old beggar and that of a croaking frog. It was guttural to my ears.

Lifting his hand and gliding his index finger over the scar, he proceeds. "Would you want to hear the story of how I got it? Hmm? I believe that it symbolizes my honor to my Nation. But for you and your brother here I think it might be a story you will _enjoy_ hearing of." He chuckled in his deep, short-cut voice.

"Now, where shall I begin," he says kneeling down, hands folded atop of his knees. The sword was gripped in his hand, fingers compressed around it for if there should be any sudden _outburst,_ or maybe just the enjoyment of seeing the fear in my facial expressions of it.

His tone smooth and in no rush he begins. "Have you ever visited the sweet capital of the Earth Kingdom? What is the name? Bah Hing Koi? No, that's not it. Ah! Ba Sing Sa! Have you heard of it dearie?" I tremble from the reference of "dearie" used towards me but shake my head in conformation.

"Oh, such a sweet child," he kids with fake interest. "Now, we've raided that city little less than a month ago. Didn't take long for the village to be burning under our rule. There were a few deaths here and there, yes. But you know, you have to make sacrifices for the greater good these days."

"Greater good? That is murder!" Sokka interferes, his boomerang being raised only to have the soldier lift his sword towards him with a humorous aspect.

"Now child, I wouldn't want to hurt you _yet_. Lower that little toy of yours and let me continue. Shall we?"

Sokka obeys, the boomerang brought down to his side. The soldier grins and Sokka snickers.

Clearing his throat then carrying on, he looks at me with immoral corruption. I deeply gulp, wishing for this to soon be over.

"Anywho, that capital harbored many Earth Benders that were weakening our forces. We couldn't allow defeat from dirt controlling imbeciles. So we burnt there little village to the ground. A glorious victory I must say. Now Ba Sing Se is nothing but ruins under the reign of the Fire Nation." There was a proud skip to his speech, seeming that it was an honor to have done such a thing. He seemed delectated to have assisted in destroying such a significant city. Ba Sing Se -one of the union's strongest capitals- was nothing more but rubble and ash. There seemed to have been a vital piece I must've been missing, a missing answer to a hidden question. It couldn't be true though. The end of Ba Sing Se? Though, what it is said to be, "the strongest cities are the ones to fall first."

There is a time pass of silence, the soldier looking down upon us. There seems to be no more to be said, his story concluded to a finish. Though, instinctively, my curious loom hangs overhead for one question in particular..

"H-how did you get the scar then?"

Instantly, Sokka gives me a kick in the shin, hard enough for a screech to have to be tethered in my throat. I spin my head back, scowling him while he frowned back. The creases in his cheeks wrinkled and his frown deepened. I read the message clearly: _Katara. Shut it._

Sokka was partially right -that I should keep my trap shut- but if this soldier was going to kill me what was there to stop me from asking.

"Ah yes." The mercenaries face enlightens, his youthful complexion delineating. "This scar was from a dwelling family in the lower section of the city. Cute I must say but vicious imposters. My leading officer had a suspicion for the family ever since he set eyes on them. How right he was to have. I went in for a search, for if they were harboring any Earth Benders -very common for those vile, poorer classmen to be hiding them then- and came across a cellar door. It was too late when the husband struck me with a poker -that I must say was freshly picked from the fire- and attempted murder."

I was stunned. Such actions brought my stomach to drop. To think, someone attempting murder. Those horrid actions brought my mind to a pause.

From behind Sokka murmured, "Are you so different?"

I scowl him then look back to find Sokka spoke low enough not to have gotten caught. But it was too much of a risk for him to have done.

"Apparently we made enough noise. Men came in and saw, escorting me to medical bay and bandaging the cut," implying by rubbing his scar. "They put the family under house arrest until there was a ruling made. The next day the choice came to me, on what the family's fate shall be."

Being the person he was, I knew his attentions weren't for the best of the family.

"Now little one, punishments aren't to go unpardoned -a lesson that you should heed. I ponder over it for a while and find the perfect penalty for them to suffer. The next sunrise that day the man was exiled to death by rope and his family forced to watch. A perfect verdict."

My heart halts, my eyes stick out of my head. For a second, I'm unsure if I was breathing. My chipped fingernails curl into fists, digging into my palm with extensive force. I feel a trickle of liquid run between the crevice of my fingers, tainting the snow packed below.

From behind, Sokka's outrage wasn't just noticeably, but audibly displayed. His teeth grate against one another, scraping against my eardrums. I hear his throat leash itself upon unspoken scorn. Sokka knew better, even I knew better. Keep our mouths shut and maybe we'll be able to live through this.

The mercenary sees our faults and smirks.

"The next day, we finish our raid. And remarkably we find belongings hidden in the family's basement. Clear evidence they were sheltering convicts. Even though the criminals were long gone by then we had all that we needed. So later on, after the premises was cleared, we lock the family inside and have the town rally as we burn the house to the ground. A given lesson for any of those who dare betray _our _Nation."

I bite my bottom lip, my senses becoming hazy. My mind is spinning in my skull and my heart beating uncontrollably. I feel myself tense, distraught and disgusted from this killer's sinful judgment. I reach behind, clutching onto Sokka's wrist that had the boomerang partly raised. Giving a gentle squeeze, he lowers his arm. The soldier watches us with eagerment, noting our shifts of discomfort. His cheek bones define themselves and his eyelids squint. He leans forward, hand reaching towards me. I flinch but relax, my breathes becoming more difficult to breathe. His grubby fingers stroke my smeared cheek, wiping away the beads of blood sputtered across. My thoughts confuse themselves, my movements hesitant but lenient. Though, I shudder against his hand, feeling the souls it has taken with the swipe of a blade. A hitched shriek pierces past my lips, the man's expression contorting into an exotic grimace. I feel the hand pressed against my cheek heat and smolder against my delicate skin. I try to flinch away but his other arm wraps around my back. I was afraid if he could hear the thump of my heart or my mind screaming for help. My hand unravels from Sokka's wrist, reaching for the man's fist ringed around my cheek.

My ears become impaired, but I hear Sokka yell in the background, his hand tugging against my shoulder. I gratefully would prefer his arms bundled around me instead of this killer's, but the hand had a firm lock on my waist, making me unbreakable from his hold.

The soldier glared to Sokka, threatening an un-negotiable demand that involved my life being at stake. Sokka backs away, leaving me vulnerable to this man's desires.

Noticing the faint smoke coming from his hand, he pulls it away. Instantly once the cold air contacted with my burn, it stung. It felt like toothpicks being gorged into my skin, and I cup my hand over it in effort to shield it. My eyes tear and my nose sniffles. He was a bender. This man was a Fire Bender. I stare at him with dread and terror. He was apart of the Fire Nation.

Without so much of an apology he leans back towards me, hand fastening around my jacket. I shudder, attempting to break free from his clasp. He only pushes me closer, his vile breathe caressing against my cheek.

"Now sweet child," he pauses, seeming to be determining something I was unaware of. "What shall I do with you? You are a young, beautiful girl and your brother; strong and resolute. You both can come into some use, but my orders were clear." He stops. My heart quivers. I can feel Sokka's worry amplifying behind me. I hear his feet shuffling in the snow.

"No survivors."

That instant, I am frozen. My heart halts, my lungs condense. The trembling ceased and I stood still as a stone. The man examined me with a pleasure that only a killer was able to have the enjoyment of. I see the sword move, a glint reflecting off of the polished blade.

Before I take my final breathe, darkness encases my sight. The cold air wraps around me, it's bitter drift chapping my skin. Am I dead? I don't feel pain. Am I suppose too?

I feel a jerk on my arm, my eyes snapping open.

"Katara! What's wrong with you? Come on!"

Sokka yanks my arm yet I'm not able to move from the spot. I open my mouth but no words are found to be said. Before I am wrenched from my position, I take a quick glance down, seeing the soldier unconscious, sprawled along the snowy terrain. An angled bruise dawns upon his forehead, a trickle of blood gliding over his brow. Is he dead? No, his chest lifts and descends. Noticing the familiarity of the wound -from past incidents- I smile to Sokka, the boomerang tightly gripped in his palm, his hand trembling. He pulls me away without another word.

Dashing through the smoldering village, we dodge past corpses interfering with our course. But as Sokka leads me forth, I look back seeing a fellow acquaintance now lifeless and gone. I do not cry though, seeming to have been emptied of tears. I smile sadly towards him or her then proceed forth.

We duck into alleys when we see even a hint of a Fire Nation soldier, Sokka nestling me behind a stack of crates as we fearfully watch the soldier meander by. Counting to thirty after the guard disappears from sight we continue our trek.

Even though I am clueless where we are heading, I do not question, trusting Sokka's instinct.

We hurl over fallen beams, scurrying through demolished homes. Some melted igloos are nothing but a giant puddle, transparent along the snow. Belongings and blood mix with pool of mollified ice; red intertwining with clear.

I trip and stutter many times, either being the seven year old that I am or just exhaustion beginning to influence my senses. I moan but remain vigilant of the setting. Wild dogs -dead and alive- are unleashed, scattered through the town. Some howl as they limp or rush past us, their barks pained and weak. Others, pups even, are still and quiet, buried underneath a layer of snow. Their eyelids are drooped, but their meek, gray pupils are glazed over with vacancy. Even more so, some whimper and mewl, as they are too paralyzed to move themselves. I tare my gaze away, a sickening feeling rising in the pit of my stomach and move onward.

Further, nearer to the town square, the sights are more horrific. Bodies are flailing about, enveloped in flames. The person's screams are shrill and broken. Not to soon, they fall to the ground, their body shriveled and charred. I forcibly separate from Sokka's grip, collapsing onto the plush snow, and hurl. The corpse haunts my thoughts, the blackened flesh and simmering skin. The hair singed away, the clothes stripped into the flames. The sight was revolting.

Kneeling beside me and patting my back in an urgent matter, Sokka commends, "We have to keep moving. Katara, come on. I can't risk you getting caught now."

Looking to him I see the anguish and nausea in his eyes and the way his hand is in a feeble, weak grip on my back. Though, the ash and dust that coats his face shrouds much more. Sokka was hiding his emotions _for_ me. Not from but for. I still do not cry but am overwhelmed.

I shakily raise myself to my feet, then run forth, on by the burnt corpse. I do not look back continuing forward.

The path we are taking is a familiar one, the houses that haze past our vision recognizable. The only difference is the destruction and death littering the pathway. Peeking over the tops of buildings and igloos I see a colossal ship harbored along the shoreline. It outweighs the village by twice the size, or to my sight it does. Its rusty exterior sways along the oceans currents and its shadow belittles us, shading the streets and alleys in an umbra of darkness.

Distracting myself, I closely examine the ship, scouring over the bow and lower deck. There are armed guards on both levels, marching back and forth looking over the town. They pause every few moments, standing there. Just standing there. My stomach churns, my throat flares. I scoff at them for watching the destruction of a helpless village.

Sokka yanks me forth, too staring at the ship in awe. The rough tides, aided by the jarred breezes, careen the ship side to side, audible creaks being heard. My fingers hook tighter around Sokka's hand and his speed accelerates. In doing so, my legs begin to collapse from underneath, my feet sore and tender. Sokka, supporting most of my heft, stumbles many times. But I do not fault him, he is practically hauling me through the streets.

My eyes search the ship, seeing the smoke billow from the pipes and cloud the sky in their mulish fumes. Ashes fall from the pollutant air and intertwine with the snow, dusting our village in gray and white. It looks...unfitting. A familiar child-hood song hums in my mind and only now do I see a different side of the croon. _Ashes, ashes we all fall down._ I used to adore that song and now it just brought bodies collapsing and ashes falling in my thoughts..

A gasp scratches past my lips and I halt to a standstill. Sokka careens back, an audible yelp shrilling past his lips. He glares over his shoulder, giving me a harsh tug but I remain spotted in place.

"Katara, come on."

Pointing to what I see, Sokka comes to my side and looks. He too inhales loudly and guides my outstretched arm down. We both look at the flag wavering upon the ship, our minds jumbled with confusion but understandment. Stamped on the flag was the Fire Nation symbol, drifting along the shores of the Southern Water Tribe. The flag flaps in the artic breeze, with fire growing from its very core..

Sokka suggests we keep moving and I fully agree. Though, as we bound down the narrow pathway I never take my eyes of the flag until it shrinks from sight.

_We live in harmony. We live in peace. We live united._ Such lies._ The Fire Nation betrayed us. They are killing us. The Fire Nation is dividing the treaty of the Four Nations. The Fire Nation is taking control for themselves. _The truth sounds more horrifying than the unspoken deceit. The Fire Nation is attacking the Nations with strategy and calculation. They are burning us down one by one. City by city. Body by body. We will _all fall down, _eventually.

Me and Sokka pause before an old shack, the wood scalded and the ice liquefied. I take a moment to process the place, my lips parted and my eyes wistfully skimming over the devastation of our home. Beams creak and splinters of wood fall. Sokka pulls me in along with him, shoving the scorched hide placed in the doorway aside. The moment I take in my surroundings, my legs give away and I land harshly along the floor. I scream, tears streaming from my eyes as I nestle into Sokka who has collapsed beside me.

He nestles me close against his chest and his arms are tightly wrapped around my head, pulling impossibly near. I feel his breathes short and hard. I feel his tears soaking into my frizzly hair. My chest heaves, my legs quiver. My hands tremble, my teeth chatter. I clutch onto Sokka for dear life, having no one else too.

"Sokka," my voice shakes. "Sokka please tell me it is not true." I beg to him, padding closer.

He does not reply. But I already knew his answer.

My sobs come out orally louder and unsteady. Eventually my eyes peel open, fur smothering my vision. I nudge myself away, only to dive right back in. I welcome myself into the bristle, wheezing and crying once more.

"Sokka," I choke out.

He strokes his fingers through my hair, the only comfort he is able to provide me with. He doesn't say all will be alright. And I understand why. His fingers get stuck in the knots and untangle them. I only sit beside him as misery swallows me whole.

Minutes straggle by, long and excruciating minutes. I control my breathing and my throat is raw and welled. With even more time, my sobs soon fade too. I look up to Sokka, his vision glazed over with hollowness. He seems to be only a ghost of person -his skin pale and his fingers frostbitten. I see moistened trails frozen along his cheeks and his eyes mirrored with tears. I gulp and look away. Our home was trashed, jars and mugs shattered along the floor. Pelts and sheets were torn and all ammunitions and hunting weapons were taken. The shelves -where we stored our hunting weapons- had nothing but an unsettled layer of dust clothed upon them. I tearfully look around the room, peeking into others seeing them in a not so different shape. I look down, ashamed and heartbroken. The wind whistles past the creaks and the hide placed in the entranceway, its presence bringing a spine chilling feeling. I weep and weep for time to come, the coldness dissipating from my mind.

When my tears are near from concluded I prod my way out of Sokka's embrace and crawl over to the lifeless body. As I near closer a ghastly copper smell seethes my nostrils and I turn my head, holding my breathe in so. Glass and fine silverware scrape and cut against my knees and hands but I do not take a care for that petty digression. I push away the ruined belongings with my hands, dragging myself alongside the body. I settle myself and tremors stretch through my arm and legs; I shiver unintentionally.

"Mom?"

I forcibly shake her shoulder, whining and wailing. Her body slacks and her head simply lolls from the rattle. She doesn't respond in the slightest of moans or sighs. I search for a twitch or even a intake of breathe. I press my head near her cracked lips, not even a puff of air nipping against my ear. Tears find a route free and they sponge into my skin once more.

"Mom!"

I embrace her in one of my squelching hugs, my arms locked and stiff. I tuck my head underneath her chin, her hair grazing against my neck tickling me. I do not wriggle or laugh though, my sadness and grief overwhelming any frolic and happiness. My hands claw against her jacket, tugging and toiling it closer to me. The jacket had slick liquid on it that saturated my hand. Hesitantly, bring it out from underneath I gasp seeing the blood soaking it. The droplets settling between the crevices and the dried blood packed underneath my nails. I quiver, feeling my jacket as well become sodden with the liquidly flesh.

Sokka bends beside me grabbing her hand in his. His fingers are notably frostbitten and they wrap delicately around the cold, numb palm. He sadly looks to me and we both huddle together, mourning over our lose.

Through the afternoon and evening, the screams and howls outdoors land on deaf ears upon us. Me and Sokka bundle together near side of our passed mother, our hatred and envy for the Fire Nation tattering our minds. We wait for the next sunrise seeing what will be to come of us. Though that day I feel a burning vengeance towards the Fire Nation. I lean down near my mothers ear softly whispering, "I promise."

_I promise the Fire Nation will pay dearly for what they have done._

* * *

**_A/N: Well? How did you like? Hate, like, love? Tell me what you think? I really do appreciate reviews, follows, and favs. They encourage me to update for you all as soon as I can. _**


End file.
